List Of Carry On Actors
This is a list of actors who have appeared in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carry_On_%28film_series%29 Carry On films]. Regular cast The following actors are considered to be the core members of the Carry On team:[1] *Kenneth Williams (26 films, including co-presenting That's Carry On!) played a range of character types, nearly always a lead character. Early roles were rather strait-laced, he then sometimes played his snide character: quite slimy and smarmy with a distinctive nasal voice. Later the haughty, proud and easily outraged elitist became more frequent and Williams' best-known character type. Williams sometimes played characters of other nationalities, such as in Up the Khyber. In some roles, when not actually playing his role in snide mode, Williams might deliver a single joke using his snide voice. *Joan Sims (24) had the longest uninterrupted run of roles in Carry On films, being in all 20 films (excluding That's Carry On) from Carry On Cleo to Carry On Emmannuelle. Played a range of characters from jolly and assertive young women with sturdy moral standards (Camping, Loving), to sexy and lusty matrons - either desired (At Your Convenience) or coarse and unattractive (Henry, Up the Khyber), to a chatty glutton (in Matron), and an unattractive spinster (Doctor). *Charles Hawtrey (23) often played a meek, rather effete 'mummy's boy' who could suddenly erupt into riotous behaviour. Other roles were as a strict, officious and prissy person in an authority role. *Sid James (19) always played a lead character, usually a laconic member of the working class. His characters were often womanisers, something that caused problems in James' private life. *Kenneth Connor (17) often played put-upon men ranging in character from pompous to meek, and often leering. *Peter Butterworth (16) frequently played major roles in the films, often as a generally benign, unflappable but bumbling assistant or servant unable to see the chaos around him. Unusually for a regular, in some films, including Again Doctor, Henry and Loving, his role consists of a cameo appearance in a single scene. *Hattie Jacques (14) played the haughty matron or school senior mistress in several films. *Bernard Bresslaw (14) varied between playing the dimwit or the heavy, or the lusty and bombastic "foreigner". In the later films his characterisation developed greater depth, such as in Dick, Behind. *Jim Dale (11) joined the series with support roles, but quickly progressed to playing the younger, sympathetic male lead, often in the film's romance plot strand. From his debut had an uninterrupted nine-film run. After a one-film absence (Camping) returned for Again Doctor, his final Carry On until taking the lead role in the 1992 revival film Carry On Columbus. *Barbara Windsor (10, including co-presenting That's Carry On with Williams) played main roles in all her Carry On appearances. Her characters were always the cheeky and saucy young blonde, often in revealing costumes. Sometimes her characters were chaste (and very often chased), some were easily swayed. *Patsy Rowlands (9) started in support roles, often as undervalued, meek and mousey secretary or assistant who undergoes transformation into a more assertive and sexually-aware woman. *Jack Douglas (8) joined the series with a cameo appearance in Matron, where he appears in one scene with a single line of dialogue. After an only slightly larger role in the following film Abroad, where he again plays his established Alf Ippititimus-type character, his roles increased in size and increasingly diverged from the familiar Alf performance. After his debut Douglas appeared in all subsequent films in the original series, and was one of the few returners for Columbus. *Terry Scott (7) played, among others, the put-upon husband (Camping), the barking sergeant (Sergeant, Up the Khyber) and lusty doctor (Matron). *Leslie Phillips (4) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Carry_On_films_cast_members&action=edit&section=2 edit Regular cast roles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Carry_On_films_cast_members&action=edit&section=3 edit Other recurring cast members *Peter Gilmore (11 films) usually had supporting roles, Occasionally played the villain, (Cabby) (Don't Lose Your Head). Returned for Columbus. *Marianne Stone (11) *Julian Holloway (8) played several supporting roles. *Valerie Leon (6) initially played brief decorative roles such as a shop girl (Camping) or a hospital patient (Matron). Later, larger roles included an Amazonian queen in Carry On Up the Jungle and a prim repressed woman turned beauty pageant contestant in Girls. *Margaret Nolan (6) usually played supporting roles, most notably Dawn Brakes in Girls *Derek Francis (6) *Tom Clegg (5) *Bill Maynard (5) played support roles in some early 1970s films: including Joan Sims' character's obtuse husband in At Your Convenience, a dim stooge in Matron, a jovial inn keeper in Dick. *Victor Maddern (5) played supporting roles in some of the 1960s films: including Milchmann, the milkman spy in Spying; also appeared in Emmanuelle (1978). *Eric Barker (4) *Bill Owen (4) Early Carry On regular who made his final appearance in Cabby *Terence Longdon (4) Early Carry On regular who made his final appearance in Regardless *June Whitfield (4) After a support role in Nurse returned much later for lead roles in Abroad and Girls. Returned for Columbus. *Esma Cannon (4) Australian actress who had small roles in Constable & Regardless and had larger roles in Cruising & Cabby. *Liz Fraser (4) joined the series in Regardless and continued until Cabby. She returned 12 years later for a supporting role in Carry On Behind. *Dilys Laye (4) made her first appearance in Cruising. Also appeared in Spying, Doctor and Camping *Angela Douglas (4) played a leading role in Cowboy, Screaming, Follow that Camel and Up the Khyber *Joan Hickson (4) *Jacki Piper (4) played the female romantic lead in Up the Jungle, Loving, At Your Convenience and Matron *Jon Pertwee (4) had small roles such as the soothsayer in Carry On Cleo, Dr. Fettle in Carry On Screaming, Sheriff Earp in Carry On Cowboy. Returned in Carry On Columbus, as the Duke of Costa Brava. *Larry Dann (4) had a small role as a student in Teacher (1959). Returned much later for support roles in Behind (1975), England (1976) and a main role in Emmannuelle (1978). *Bernard Cribbins (3) played lead roles in Jack and Spying. Returned for Columbus. *Shirley Eaton (3) Played the original female lead in Sergeant & Nurse and returned for a smaller role in Constable. *Richard O'Callaghan (2) played the male romantic lead in Loving and At Your Convenience. *Windsor Davies (2) had lead roles in two later films, Carry On Behind and Carry On England which did not feature usual lead Sid James. Davies was an established television comedy actor at the time. *Frankie Howerd (2). Leading comedy performer Howerd played lead roles in Carry On Doctor and Carry On Up the Jungle, He was offered other Carry On roles but had to turn them down due to other work commitments. *Kenneth Cope (2). Had major roles in both At Your Convenience & Matron. *Amanda Barrie (2). Had a supporting role as Anthea in Cabby and the more substantial role of the title character in Cleo. *Fenella Fielding (2). Had a supporting role in Regardless and a lead role in Screaming http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Carry_On_films_cast_members&action=edit&section=4 edit Other actors *Robin Askwith *Vincent Ball *John Bluthal *Bruce Boa *Brian Oulton *Johnny Briggs *Ray Brooks *Dora Bryan *Gerald Campion *Brian Capron *Patrick Cargill *Roy Castle *Julian Clary *Peter Coke *Harry H. Corbett *Suzanne Danielle *Dany Robin *Francis de Wolff *Charles Fleischer *Sally Geeson *Irene Handl *Anita Harris *William Hartnell *Imogen Hassall *Carol Hawkins *Sherrie Hewson *Linda Hooks *Wilfrid Hyde-White *Vicky Kennedy *Ian Lavender *Maureen Lipman *Jimmy Logan *Betty Marsden *Larry Martyn *Rik Mayall *William Mervyn *Larry Miller *Juliet Mills *Bob Monkhouse *Trisha Noble *Julian Orchard *Brian Osborne *Valerie Van Ost *Cecil Parker *Daniel Peacock *Lance Percival *Nigel Planer *Ted Ray *Beryl Reid *Wendy Richard *Peter Richardson *Norman Rossington *Anthony Sagar *Alexei Sayle *Phil Silvers *Elke Sommer *Yutte Stensgaard *Wanda Ventham *Kenneth Waller Category:Actors Bob Hoskins